


the only one for me

by oikawasthighs (floatingpastel)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, happy birthday mattsun, just awkward dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpastel/pseuds/oikawasthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matsukawa doesn't dance, and neither does Hanamaki. They do it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> not needed but you can listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_O-WHnQVc)! it's been weeks and it's still stuck in my head so i just had to write it out.

 

 

“May I have this dance?”

Matsukawa looks up from his book to see Hanamaki grinning down at him, palm up and outstretched. Behind him, the beat-up, old radio they managed to salvage from the Matsukawas’ family home plays a sweet and jazzy tune.

 _Imagine me and you, I do  
_ _I think about you day and night, it's only right_

“You know I don’t dance,” Matsukawa laughs weakly.

“Oh, pssh, who cares,” Hanamaki clicks his tongue flippantly. “It’s just us right now. No one’s watching.”

“ _You_ ’ _re_ watching,” Matsukawa returns.

“I already know how ungraceful you look in the morning when you still have drool on your face and no caffeine in your system—”

“Hey,” Matsukawa cuts in false offense.

“—and I doubt anything could be more hilarious than that, so,” Hanamaki ends. Grin unfaltering, he nudges his hand closer to Matsukawa’s face, as if proximity would make it easier to conquer his will. Matsukawa sighs, unable to stop a little smile from forming on his face.

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime  
_ _Can you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

He relents. (As if he could ever refuse this loser anything.)

“Fine,” Matsukawa laughs. He doesn’t have a bookmark, but he closes his book and puts it down on the couch, brushing off the nonexistent dust from his backside and trousers. He places his palm lightly, calmly, on top of Hanamaki’s.

“Well,” he breathes, “what now, genius?”

“Now we dance!”

Hanamaki grabs both of his hands, stepping back pulling Matsukawa towards him. Matsukawa stumbles a little, mostly because he has been sitting for so long without stretching his legs that they’ve fallen asleep.

They start awkward. Hanamaki does all the work, pushing and pulling a hesitant Matsukawa’s arms to the beat of the song. It’s slow, and stumbling, and they don’t have any rhythm at all. Matsukawa rolls his eyes at how ridiculous they must look, but he can’t help the smile that stays on his face long after they started.

Hanamaki gets a glint in his eyes, and if possible, his grin grows even wider. He pulls back, letting go of one of Matsukawa’s hands and _twirls_ in place as the song enters its chorus.

 _I can’t see me loving nobody but you  
_ _For all my life_

Matsukawa bursts out laughing. He can’t believe this ridiculous nerd, with eyes full of mischief and voice brimming with laughter.

 _When you’re with me, baby, the skies will be blue  
_ _For all my life_

“Oh my god,” he mumbles, spinning as well. It makes him dizzy with how much fun he’s having with this farce of a dance, in their messy, dingy college apartment, and how much he _likes_ this boy, and— _god._

 _So happy together  
_ _We're happy together_

He gives up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [talk seijou to me](https://twitter.com/youwatanabees)


End file.
